This invention relates generally to the field of exercise devices, and more particularly to a hip rotation training device.
Many sports activities, whether throwing a ball, discus, javelin, shot put or punches; passing a football, or swinging a bat, racquet, or golf club derive their power from the rotation of the hips. Recent research shows that even swimmers derive their power from the rotation of their hips. Until now, there has not been any reliable means of improving the strength or speed of this critical motion.
Other exercise devices exist that are designed to improve the muscle tone and flexibility of various muscle groups however, none of the existing devices adequately provide a resistance workout to strengthen and increase the speed of the hip rotation motion that is so important to many sport activities.
The primary object of the invention is to provide a hip rotation training device that helps a person increase the strength and speed of the rotation motion of his or her hips for improving performance in sports activities.
Another object of the invention is to provide a hip rotation training device that allows a person to bend forward or sideways while practicing the rotation motion.
Another object of the invention is to provide a hip rotation training device that allows the user to adjust the height of the hip retaining strap to the height of his or her hips.
A further object of the invention is to provide a hip rotation training device that allows the user to practice a sport such as baseball, tennis and the like while strapped into the present hip training device.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following descriptions, taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein, by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of the present invention is disclosed.
Hip Rotation Training Device comprising: a base plate, a torsion resisting element such as a torsion spring, a torsion spring attachment rod, an inner vertical support tube, a tube support socket, an outer vertical support tube, a hip retaining assembly, said tube support socket fixedly attached to said base plate, said torsion spring fixedly attached to the bottom of said inner vertical support tube, said spring attachment rod fixedly attached to bottom of said torsion spring, said spring attachment rod slidalbly attached at its opposite end to said tube support socket and held in place by a cross pin, said outer support tube slidably placed over said inner vertical support tube, said outer tube having a plurality of vertically spaced apertures and said first having a plurality of apertures in line with each other so that a person can adjust the height of said outer support tube by sliding it up or down with relation to said inner support tube and when the proper height is found, piercing through the apertures in both the inner and outer support tubes by means of a cross pin, said outer support tube fixedly terminating at its top portion by said hip retaining assembly, said hip retaining assembly comprised of a central horizontally disposed metal bar, said bar having a hinged curved plate member at its left and right ends, said curved plates each having a flexible strap member attached to their free ends, said strap having a standard attachment clasp, and said clasp being adjustable along said strap similar to that of a vehicle seat belt so that said strap can adjust to users of wider or narrower hip dimensions.
The drawings constitute a part of this specification and include exemplary embodiments to the invention, which may be embodied in various forms. It is to be understood that in some instances various aspects of the invention may be shown exaggerated or enlarged to facilitate an understanding of the invention.